I FOUND YOU!
by Cho MinHyun
Summary: Kejadian tak terduga, mempertemukan kembali Donghae dan Eunhyuk, namun... Eunhyuk lupa akan dirinya? Donghae yang tidak menyadarinya, dan Eunhyuk yang melupakannya. Bagaimana kisahnya? / ONESHOOT/ HAEHYUK FOKUS/ Bad!Donghae / RnR Please!


**I Found You!**

Cast : Lee DongHae, Lee Hyukjae, And Official couple.

Summary : Kejadian tak terduga, mempertemukan kembali Donghae dan Eunhyuk, namun... Eunhyuk lupa akan dirinya?

Genre : Drama.

Rated : T

Warning : BL, YAOI, Tulisan transparan, Typo(s), Alur aneh, dan tokoh yang gak sesuai dengan karakter, juga kalimat alien yang menyebar. -_-

Cerita hanya milik author, kesamaan nama, dan yang lainnya hanya kesengajaan author belaka #plak-_-. Fanfic ini merupakan remake fanfic author dengani judul yang sama, Cuma beda cast. Tapi tentu alurnya akan ada yang author tambahkan.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

oioioioioioioio

"Hyung aku sudah di incheon airport, hyung dimana?"

"..."

"Mwo? Aish arraseo. Ne.. ne.. Cepatlah, aku malas menunggu disini."

"..."

"Ne, annyeong."

KLIK

Namja itu mematikan sambungan linenya. Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu memandang sekitar untuk mencari tempat untuk duduk menunggu. Setelah mendapatkan tempat, namja itu duduk sambil meminum hot chocolate yang sempat dibelinya tadi.

Mata lebarnya melirik-lirik mencari hal yang sekiranya dapat menghilangkan bosannya. Ia melirik kecil handphonenya yang bergetar karena telepon masuk. Ia segera mengangkat linenya sebelum si penelepon memutuskan panggilan.

"Yeoboseo?"

Senyumnya merekah kala line seberang menjawabnya. _"Yah! Eunhyuk hyung! Kau sudah di korea? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku hah?"_

"Hehe mian Ryeowook-ah, aku terlalu bersemangat untuk kembali kekorea hingga lupa memberi kabar pada yang lainnya."

Pria bernama Eunhyuk itu terkekeh kecil saat Ryeowook –pria di sebrang line- itu menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. _"Arra.. arra.."_

"Tenang saja wookie-ah, aku akan mengundangmu untuk datang ke rumahku besok. Bagaimana?"

"_Oke, deal! Jemput aku besok pukul 8 pagi ya! Kau masih ingat rumahku kan? Kalau tidak ingat minta antar Sungmin hyung, oke? Sudah ya dadah.." _

KLIK

"YAK! Aish dasar tidak sopan!" umpat Eunhyuk saat Ryeowook memutuskan sambungan dengan sepihak. "Aku bahkan belum membalas iya ataupun tidak." Timpal Eunhyuk.

"Hei." Eunhyuk terhentak kaget saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya, pasalnya ia sedang bengong tadi.

"Hai Eunhyukie." Eunhyuk nyaris melompat kegirangan saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang menepuknya adalah Sungmin, hyungnya.

"Hyung~" Eunhyuk bergelayut manja pada tangan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya terkekeh kecil, dongsaengnya masih sama seperti yang dulu.

"Kau tidak berubah baby." Ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala Eunhyuk dengan sayang.

"Ayo pulang sekarang hyung~ aku ingin bertemu eomma dan appa." Bujuk Eunhyuk manja. Ya, Eunhyuk hanya akan bermanja-manja pada orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

"Arraseo. Kajja, biar ku bawakan kopermu."

"Aniyo hyung, aku bisa bawa sendiri." tolak Eunhyuk halus. Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju parkiran sambil menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

"Hyung? Kenapa sepi?" tanya Eunhyuk begitu memasuki rumahnya yang tampak sepi.

Sungmin tidak menjawab, ia terus memasuki rumahnya diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

TAKK TAKK TAKK PRWIITT

"SELAMAT DATANG EUNHYUKIE!"

Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya, "eomma~ appa~"

"Eomma~!" Eunhyuk berhambur memeluk eommanya, dan dibalas kekehan dari seluruh anggota keluarga.

"Ya! Ya! Eunhyuk-ah, jangan menangis. Kau masih cengeng teryata keke~" Kekeh Kyuhyun, namjachingu Sungmin yang ikut hadir dalam acara penyambutan Eunhyuk.

"Yak! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Biar bagaimanapun juga aku lebih tua darimu!" Omel Eunhyuk yang dibalas hanya tawa yang menggelegar dari Kyuhyun. "Hahaha tapi nanti aku akan jadi kakak iparmu hyung, haha." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Jika Kyuhyun benar-benar menikah dengan Sungmin hyung, maka bagaimanapun juga Kyuhyun adalah kakak iparnya, meskipun ia tetap lebih tua dari Kyuhyun.

"Sudah sudah! Eomma dan Sungmin sudah memasakan makanan kesukaan mu Hyukkie, untuk pesta penyambutanmu!" Ucap eomma lee girang sambil menarik Eunhyuk dan appa lee dengan kedua tangannya menuju ke meja makan, dan Sungmin tentu saja bergandengan tangan mesra dengan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kenapa hanya sampai sini Hyukie-ya? Kenapa tidak sampai kampus saja?" ucap sungmin dari dalam mobil. Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku sekalian ingin jalan-jalan, lagipula aku masih hapal jalannya kok. Aku kan hanya tiga tahun di kanada."

"Sudahlah chagi, lagipula Hyukhyuk bilang ia ingin jalan kaki sambil melihat-lihat seoul lagi kan? Suruh dia meneleponmu jika ia tersesat." Ucap Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mendecih, meski tidak suka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang tidak sopan, namun ucapan Kyuhyun memang ada benarnya.

"Ayolah hyung~" Eunhyuk memasan monkey-eyesnya. Membuat Sungmin mau tak mau mengiyakan.

"B-baiklah. Tapi ingat, jika kau tersesat segera telpon aku atau Kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin kau tersesat sendirian Hyuk~" Sungmin mengelus rambut Eunhyuk lembut. Biar bagaimanapun juga pasti seoul sudah banyak berubah setelah Eunhyuk study di kanada tiga tahun lamanya.

"Ne.. ne.. Cepatlah berangkat hyung, aku tidak ingin kalian terlambat karna aku."

Sungmin mengecup pipi Eunhyuk, lalu ia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Kyuhyun mulai membawanya menjauh.

"Sungmin hyung masih seperti biasa, mengecup pipiku hihi." Kikik Eunhyuk geli karna Sungmin masih melakukan kebiasaan lama sejak mereka taman kanak-kanak hingga smp, dan berhenti saat Eunhyuk melakukan study musik di kanada saat SMA.

Eunhyuk sesekali tersenyum saat melihat perubahan seoul yang menurutnya menarik. "Ternyata sudah banyak perubahan ya." Gumamnya.

"Ice cream~~" Mata Eunhyuk berbinar-binar saat melihat tukang ice cream di sebrang. Karna tidak tahan akan godaan ice cream, apalagi fantasy-fantasy ice cream strawberry yang terus berputar dikepalanya hampir membuat air liurnya menetes. Dan Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk membelinya, dari pada ia terus terbayang-bayang akan ice cream strawberry.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman untuk menyebrang, Eunhyuk mulai menyebrang jalan dengan girang. Namun sebuah mobil sport merah, yang entah datang darimana tiba-tiba saja berjalan cepat kearahnya yang sudah terlanjur menyebrang setengah jalan.

TIINN!

"O-omo! Eottokhae!" Panik Eunhyuk, ia ingin berlari meneruskan jalannya, tapi dari arah kiri ada mobil truk yang siap menabraknya jika ia melintas. Sedangkan di arah kanan mobil sport itu tampat tidak mau berhenti dan tetap melanjutkan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang.

TIINN!

"Ugh.." Eunhyuk menutup matanya rapat saat mobil itu sudah hampir dekat dengan tubuhnya.

TINN TINN! CKIITT

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Cepat menyingkir!" Umpatan sang pengemudi mobil membuat kesadaran Eunhyuk kembali. Ia membuka matanya dan melirik kanan-kiri, memastikan ia masih hidup.

"Fiuwh syukurlah." Ia menghela nafasnya hingga pipinya nampak menggembung. Ia berniat meminta maaf pada sang pengemudi sebelum-

"Kau tuli, bodoh atau apa?! Cepat menyingkir! Atau aku akan menabrakmu!"

-sang pengemudi mobil mengumpatinya dengan kasar. _Apa katanya? Bodoh? Tuli? Dia pikir dia apa? Sudah tau aku sedang melintas, tapi tidak mengurangi kecepatan mobilnya._

Eunhyuk menghampiri sang pengemudi mobil dengan amarah yang memuncak. Ia sedikit melirik sang pengemudi. Wajahnya memang tampan, dengan kemeja biru yang tidak dikancing dan dalaman kaus berwarna putih, juga celana jins yang melekat dikakinya, jangan lupakan kaca mata yang bertengger di wajahnya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya- "Kau bilang aku apa? Bodoh? Lebih bodoh mana dengan kau yang tidak mengurangi kecepatan mobilmu ketika melihat aku sedang melintas hah?!" –dan mengatakan semuanya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

Pria dihadapannya mendecih. Ia melirik Eunhyuk dari bawah hingga ke atas. Hoodie berwarna putih dan celana bahan berwarna kuning melekat ketat pada kakinya. Topi kupluk kuning dan kacamata berframe hitam menghiasi bagian matanya. Gaya fashionnya terlihat tidak buruk memang, membuatnya tampak terlihat manis, namun kaca mata tebal yang tersampir diwajahnya membuatnya tampak culun, meski bukan kaca mata bundar yang dipakainya.

"A-apa?!" Entah kenapa Eunhyuk merasa risih ditatap seperti itu oleh pria dihadapannya ini.

"Itu salahmu yang menyebrang tanpa melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu. " Ucapnya tenang. Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, ia menatap tidak percaya pada pria didepannya. Sudah jelas jelas saat ia menyebrang tadi tidak ada kendaraan yang melintas.

"Apa? Hey! Aku sudah memastikan bahwa aku melintas dengan aman!" Ucap Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Tapi buktinya kau tidak tahu bahwa mobilku melintas, berarti kau tidak memastikannya dengan benar bukan?" Ucap pria itu tidak mau kalah.

"Kau saja yang menyetir seperti setan, bodoh." Umpat Eunhyuk, ia lalu berbalik tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan pria bodoh itu.

Ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal sambil melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat akan ice cream strawberry nya. "Ice cream?" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya dan memekik senang saat tukang ice cream itu masih di tempatnya. Ia berniat menyebrang lagi, untuk membeli ice cream tersebut, sebelum-

GREEP

-tangan dari pemuda itu menariknya lagi. "Hei kita belum selesai!" Katanya.

"Yah! Lepaskan! Apanya yang belum selesai huh?!" Pekik Eunhyuk tak terima, ia terus saja berusaha melepas cengkraman pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau belum meminta maaf padaku, kau tau?" Pria itu memberikan smirk yang sejujurnya bisa melelehkan siapa pun.

"WHAT?! Minta maaf katamu?! Aku tidak salah sepenuhnya tau! Kau juga salah!" Eunhyuk menusuk-nusuk dada pria itu, ia dapat merasakan tubuh sixpack sempurna yang dimiliki oleh pria dihadapannya.

"Baik. Aku akan meminta maaf, tapi kau duluan." Ucap Pria itu.

Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia berusaha memendam-mendam amarah yang daritadi memang sudah ditahannya. "Oke! Aku minta maaf tuan karena tidak lihat-lihat saat menyebrang." Eunhyuk membukukkan tubuhnya, lalu ia melirik tangannya yang masih bertautan dengan namja itu.

"Sudah. Puas kau? Sekarang giliranmu!" perintah Eunhyuk tak terima.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Ucap pria itu datar. Eunhyuk melotot tak percaya. Bagaimana ada orang yang minta maaf dengan datar begitu? "Yah! Kau tidak benar!"

"Apa?Menurutku itu sudah benar! Aku sudah minta maaf tahu!" Ucap namja itu tak terima.

"Minta maaf itu bukan seperti itu. Kau harus menundukan kepalamu, bodoh!" Eunhyuk menundukan pria itu dengan paksa, hingga ia membungkuk sempurna. "Hei, hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Protes namja itu.

"Sudahlah diam saja, aku akan menunjukan padamu cara minta maaf yang benar!" Eunhyuk tersenyum puas saat tubuh namja dihadapannya sudah membungkuk sempurna. "Nah sekarang katakan 'Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahanku' begitu, ayo cepat!" Perintah Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?! Shiro! Aku tidak mau!" Pria itu hampir saja menegakan tubuhnya sebelum Eunhyuk menjitak kepalanya.

TAKK

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau bangun kalau belum minta maaf! Cepat minta maaf!"

"Aniyo!"

"Cepaaat! Hanya katakan saja apa susahnya sih?!"

Dengan segenap ketidak-ikhlasan, juga paksaan dari pria manis di depannya, dengan menahan segala rasa gengsi, akhirnya pria itu menuruti apa yang Eunhyuk katakan. "Hei, aku minta maaf."

Eunhyuk menatap pria di depannya dengan malas. Ya, setidaknya pria tak dikenalnya ini mau meminta maaf dengan postur yang benar.

"Hah.. baiklah." Eunhyuk membiarkan pria itu untuk bangun.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk ingat dengan ice cream yang ingin dibelinya, "Aku pergi." Pamit Eunhyuk buru-buru, ia segera berlari beberapa langkah, lalu ia menoleh ke seberang.

Ia mengerut kecewa saat tak mendapati tukang ice cream di tempat yang sama. Matanya meneliti ke sekitar sebrang, mungkin saja tukang ice cream nya belum berjalan terlalu jauh kan?

"A-aku tidak dapat.. Ice creamnya.. hiks.." Eunhyuk hampir saja meneteskan air matanya jika ingatannya bahwa pria itu yang menganggunya hingga tidak mendapat ice cream membuatnya marah. "Grr.. awas saja namja itu!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum licik saat mendapati mobil sport merah itu masih berada di tempatnya. Ia merogoh sesuatu dalam kantongnya, dan tersenyum lega saat mendapatkan sesuatu yang dicarinya. Koin.

Di pegangnya koin itu secara vertikal, ia berjalan medekat ke arah mobil itu. Ia dapat melihat pria si pemilik mobil itu sempat meliriknya, sebelum akhirnya acuh. Eunhyuk mendekati mobil itu, lalu-

SRREEEEEKKK

-ia menggores mobil merah itu dengan koin hingga bergaret panjang, lalu berlari sekencang kencangnya. Mengacuhkan panggilan –atau lebih tepatnya teriakan- dari pria si pemilik mobil

"YAK! HEI KAU! BERHENTIII! BERHENTI!" Teriakan pria itu terdengar menggelegar mencoba menghentikan langkah tersangka yang telah mengores mobilnya. Eunhyuk menggerutu sebal kala ia mendapati pria itu itu sama sekali tak berhenti berlari. " Awas kau jika bertemu denganku lagi. Mungkin kau akan habis dalam waktu sedetik saja!"

Eunhyuk tersenyum nakal seraya mengepalkan tangannya menahan rasa emosi yang sedikit masih membara pada si pria tersebut. Ia tak salah sepenuhnya bukan?

ioioioioioioioi

Eunhyuk bersyukur karena ia benar-benar masih hapal letak kampus yang memang menjadi incarannya sejak awal, hingga ia tak tersesat untuk menuju kemari.

Pemandangan kampus yang menurutnya semakin indah membuatnya terpana, ia benar-benar tak menyangka, bahkan kampus ini pun sudah mengalami banyak perubahan.

"Eunhyuk hyung!" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya kala mendapati seseorang yang sudah lama tak ia temui. "Ryeowook-ah!"

Pria mungil bernama Ryeowook itu berdiri tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk dengan nafas yang terengah-engah karena berlari. "Kenapa kau berlari heum?" Eunhyuk terkekeh sebelum tangannya mengacak rambut Ryeowook dengan usil.

"Yak! Yak! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan hyung!" Omel Ryeowook sambil menata kembali rambutnya.

"Kita satu mata kuliah kan hari ini? Ayo cepat!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Ryeowook tanpa memperdulikan sang empunya tangan yang terus-terusan merutukinya.

.

.

.

"Wookie-ya ayo ke kantin~" Ucap Eunhyuk manja, namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala lucu oleh Ryeowook. Oh, Ryeowook, tak tahukah kau bahwa monyet disampingmu itu sudah kelaparan tingkat darurat?

"Wae Ryeowook-ah? Aku sudah sangat lapar, jebal~" Eunhyuk terus memohon pada Ryeowook, namun lagi-lagi gelengan kecil yang hanya ia dapatkan dari Ryeowook.

"Yah! Beritahu aku satu alasan dulu! Baru setelah ini aku janji tak akan merengek lagi." Ucap Eunhyuk pada akhirnya. Ia sudah lelah memohon-mohon pada Ryeowook untuk diantar kekantin.

Ryeowook memainkan jari-jarinya di kolong meja dengan wajah tertunduk, membuat Eunhyuk semakin penasaran dengan alasan Ryeowook tak ingin mengantarnya ke kantin. "A-aku.. Sudah ada janji hyung.."

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya, "Jeongmal? Dengan siapa?"

Eunhyuk menyipitkan matanya kala mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang memerah, kini ia tahu jawabannya. "Pacarmu?"

"Eh?" Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya dengan kaget. "A-ah.. i-itu.. bukan! H-hanya teman. Iya, hanya teman kok! He..he.." Ucap Ryeowook sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ryeowookkie?" Eunhyuk hampir saja kembali menggoda Ryeowook sebelum panggilan dari seseorang untuk Ryeowook membuatnya menoleh ke ara sumber suara –Pintu kelas-. Ia mendapati seorang namja sipit, yang tingginya berselisih sedikit dengannya. Namja itu menghampiri mereka, tepatnya menghampiri Ryeowook –mungkin?

Eunhyuk menampilkan smirknya, lalu ia menatap Ryeowook jahil. "Jadi dia orangnya? Hmm..." ia menggoda Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook hampir mati kutu karena Eunhyuk yang mengerjainya habis-habisan.

"Baiklah, aku ingin ke kantin dulu, cacing di perutku sudah konser tunggal. Jadi.."

Eunhyuk mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika langkahnya sejajar dengan namja sipit yang ia tebak adalah sunbaenya. "Jaga Ryeowook untukku.." Ucapnya berbisik membuat namja disampingnya itu menatapnya tak mengerti, lalu Eunhyuk segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

"... aku pergi Ryeowook-ah!" Ucap Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Ryeowook berdua dengan sunbae itu.

Pria itu mendatangi Ryeowook yang masih awet dengan posisi duduknya. "Nuguya?" Tanya Sunbae itu saat Eunhyuk sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Uh? Dia temanku yang sering aku ceritakan padamu Yesung hyung! Dia sampai di korea kemarin." Jawab Ryeowook dengan semangat.

"Jadi, dia yang bernama Eunhyuk? Dia kuliah disini juga pada akhirnya." Ucap namja yang diketahui bernama Yesung.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kampus ini sudah menjadi incarannya sejak pertama kali melihat pada saat kami SMP dulu." Balas Ryeowook. Ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. Lalu ia memberikan satu pada Yesung.

"Kupikir kau akan memberikan ini pada Eunhyuk." Seru Yesung setelah ia menerima bekal dari Ryeowook.

"Ya, aku inginnya juga begitu. Tapi sejak jam pertama, dia sudah mengoceh untuk segera mencicipi seluruh makanan kantin, jadi kupikir kalau aku tidak memberikannya juga tak masalah." Jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah, ayo ke tempat biasa." Yesung menggandeng tangan Ryeowook, membuat sang pemilik tangan merona karenanya.

Ioioioioioioioi

KRUYUUKK

"Ugh.." Eunhyuk mendekap perutnya erat. Sudah lebih dari beberapa puluh menit yang lalu ia berjalan menuju kantin, namun tak ia temukan juga. Sungguh ia tak menyangka untuk ke kantin saja sulit sekali, lorong di kampus ini terlalu banyak, ia jadi sulit menemukannya. Mungkin ia tersesat terlalu jauh huh?

"Hahh.. Lorong apa lagi itu?" Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafasnya, ditatapnya lorong yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Lorong itu nampak gelap, mungkin diujungnya terdapat gudang atau semacamnya. Ia berbalik memilih untuk melewati lorong yang berada di sebelah kanan yang terlihat lebih terang. Namun matanya menangkap sesuatu dari ujung lorong tersebut. Seperti sebuah boneka? Boneka...

-Monyet?

Mata Eunhyuk berbinar-biar menatap boneka monyet itu, kenapa ada yang tega membuangnya disana?

Sejujurnya Eunhyuk ingin sekali berjalan kesana dan menyelamatkan boneka monyet itu, namun lorong yang gelap membuatnya takut.

"Yah, Lee Eunhyuk! Kau adalah pria! Ingat itu!" Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan pasti, Eunhyuk mulai melangkah menuju boneka monyet itu, sampai akhirnya ia sampai didepan boneka itu. Ia hampir memekik kegirangan karena mendapatkan boneka itu, secara gratis pula kekeke.

"Eh?" Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, dan ia terheran begitu mendapati tangga yang sepertinya sudah tidak pernah dilewati orang. "Jadi bukan gudang ya? Melainkan tangga? Menuju kemana ini?" Gumam Eunhyuk.

Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk menaiki tangga tersebut, hingga sampailah ia dilantai... umm.. sepertinya ini lantai teratas? Karena setahunya, ia sudah tersesat hingga satu lantai sebelum lantai atas.

"HAHAHA!" Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang kala mendengar tawa yang menggelegar entah dari mana asalnya. Ia melirik lirik ke sekitarnya, berusaha mencari sumber suara.

Matanya terhenti kala mendapati bayangan beberapa orang yang berada di belokan lorong di lantai itu.

"Eh?" Kedua mata Eunhyuk yang bersembunyi di balik kacamata tebal itupun melebar. Tiga orang namja yang tadinya asik mengobrol itupun sama kagetnya dengan Eunhyuk, salah satu dari ketiga namja itu pun memberikan smirknya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk melangkah mundur, ia bersiap berlari.

Namja itu, namja yang sangat familiar dimata Eunhyuk, namja yang hampir menabraknya tadi pagi, namja yang mobilnya ia buat lecet, namja itu menyuruh kedua temannya untuk segera pergi. Dan tinggalah mereka berdua disini.

Eunhyuk menggenggam erat bonekanya, mengingat kesalahan yang ia perbuat oleh pria itu pasti membuatnya sangat marah. Ia membalikan badannya, bersiap berlari, sebelum-

GREPP

-tangan dari pria itu menariknya dan mendorongnya hingga memojok ke dinding.

DUKKK

"Aww.. appo!" Pekik Eunhyuk saat punggungnya menubruk dinding akibat tarikan dari namja didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" Teriak Eunhyuk tepat diwajah pria itu.

"Lee Donghae. Panggil aku Donghae! Jangan panggil aku bodoh!" Balas pria yang mengaku bernama Donghae.

Donghae mencengkram kerah hoodie milik Eunhyuk, lalu ia memandang remeh Eunhyuk yang masih terlihat sama seperti tadi pagi. Culun.

"Le-lepashh!" pekik Eunhyuk, ia mencengkram tangan Donghae agar Donghae melepaskan tangannya.

Donghae kembali melirik Eunhyuk dari kepala hingga kaki, seketika rasa marahnya muncul mengingat Eunhyuk sudah menggores mobil yang baru dibelinya seminggu yang lalu. Satu rencana muncul diotaknya. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Eunhyuk dengan tangan yang masih mencengkram kuat hoodie milik Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang sudah mencari masalah denganku lolos begitu saja." Ucap Donghae, membuat Eunhyuk mengeret takut.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eunhyuk, ia mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk.

Sungguh demi apapun, Eunhyuk kini benar-benar membenci orang di depannya ini. _Kenapa? Kenapa hari pertamaku kuliah di seoul jadi seperti ini? _

Eunhyuk semakin melebarkan matanya, nafasnya memburu saat bibir milik Donghae menempel dibibirnya lalu melumatnya kasar.

"Hiks.." Satu isakan lolos saat Donghae semakin memperdalam ciuman paksa mereka. Kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak karena Donghae sudah menahan kuat kedua tangannya. Sedangkan kedua kakinya juga diselip oleh kaki Donghae agar Eunhyuk tak dapat bergerak secara leluasa. Kepalanya pun tak bisa bergerak banyak , tangan kanan Donghae sudah menahan dagunya untuk diam.

"Emmphh! Emmphh hiks.. EUMMPHH!" Eunhyuk menjerit dalam ciuman paksanya, air mata sudah mengalir deras turun membasahi pipinya. Dan ia pun pasrah untuk kali ini, tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan lagi.

Merasa pria didekapannya diam tak melawan, Donghae melepaskan ciuman serta cengkaramannya pada tangan dan dagu Eunhyuk, juga kakinya. Eunhyuk langsung menundukan wajahnya saat Donghae melepas ciumannya.

Donghae masih menunggu. Menunggu Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya.

Donghae tergelak saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang tampak buruk karena sehabis menangis. Sedikit rasa sesal dan sesak terbesit didadanya saat melihat Eunhyuk yang menangis karena ulahnya.

"Puas?" Tanya Eunhyuk dingin. "PUAS KAU?!" Pekik Eunhyuk, air mata kembali meluncur dari kedua matanya.

PLAKK

"..."

"..."

Donghae diam, Eunhyuk pun diam. Mereka masih terlalu shock akan kejadian penamparan barusan.

Eunhyuk menatap tangannya yang spontan menampar Donghae dengan kaget. Donghae yang tadinya amarahnya sudah surut, mulai pasang lagi *what?*

Donghae kembali mencengkram hoodie Eunhyuk, kemudian memojokkannya ketembok.

Eunhyuk yang masih terkaget karena baru menampar Donghae, kini dikagetkan lagi dengan perlakuan Donghae.

BRAKK

"Akh!" Pekik Eunhyuk saat punggungnya lagi-lagi menubruk tembok kedua kalinya. Kali ini tubrukannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya, bahkan kacamatanya hingga terlepas dan jatuh entah kemana.

"Lihat aku!" Teriak Donghae tepat di depan wajah Eunhyuk yang masih tertunduk. Dapat Eunhyuk rasakan amarah Donghae yang membara, Eunhyuk merutuki kebodohannya. Baru saja ia mendapat hukuman karena kesalahannya, dan kini ia sudah membuat kesalahan lagi.

"Lihat aku bodoh!" Eunhyuk menutup matanya saat Donghae kembali mencengkram rahangnya untuk mendongak. Ia merasa takut untuk sekedar membuka mata, ia.. seperti deja vu.

Merasakan cengkraman pada rahangnya semakin kuat, Eunhyuk akhirnya memberanikan membuka kedua matanya dengan perlahan.

Dan saat itu juga Donghae terpaku saat melihat seluruh wajah Eunhyuk dengan jelas, apalagi kini Eunhyuk tanpa menggunakan kacamata tebalnya itu.

Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu mundur beberapa langkah. Dada keduanya begemuruh hebat dengan alasan yang berbeda. Eunhyuk yang masih takut karena amarah Donghae yang terasa mengerikan dimatanya. Dan Donghae yang terpaku karena Eunhyuk adalah...

"Spencer?"

**END **

**Hahaha... Gimana endingnya? :D Mendebarkan kan? XD **

**Oh ya, ini ff Oneshoot pertama yang author buat di ffn. Dan mungkin ff ini juga ff terakhir sebelum author izin hiatus sampai akhir bulan desember, atau sampai UAS author selesai. **

**Maaf, karena UAS kali ini author harus bener-bener hiatus jadi seorang author. Soalnya nilai author di UTS kemarin itu kurang memuaskan banget, jadi author mau berusaha. Doain aja semoga nilai author bagus-bagus trus author jadi bersemangat ngelanjutin semua ff author yang tertunda. Dan... adakah yang minta sequel? Keke . NO REVIEW, NO SEQUEL! SIDERS = NO SEQUEL. **

**Hargain karya author yang satu ini ne ;) **

**Byebye.. sampai jumpa lain waktu readerku tercinta! *hug satu-satu* **


End file.
